


ratas a la carrera

by bitehard



Series: replay, retry, reanimation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Han pasado seis meses sin verse y cuando lo van a hacer, Tony decide no quitarse el traje. Para qué, si no necesita verle de cerca ni necesita tocarle. Si con el traje puesto puede evitar mirarle a los ojos, bueno. Es un plus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el reto de [8bitfiction](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6433.html?thread=342049#t342049). El título y la cita están sacadas de _The Racing Rats_ , canción de Editors.
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños, Sara <3

_let's pretend we never met_  
_let's pretend we're on our own_  
_we'll live different lives_  
_until our cover's blown_

* * *

Le llega un correo, cifrado, imposible de seguir y Tony lo lee con el corazón en un puño. Es casi un telegrama pero puede ver la voz de Steve ahí debajo, cierto uso de las palabras, militar pero cortés. 

Lo cierto es que no puede evitar sentirse aliviado porque ni Tony ni Estados Unidos ni el mundo puede permitirse el lujo de prescindir de la ayuda ofrecida. Le gustaría poder hacerlo, poder luchar sin ellos pero _no pueden_ y Tony responde al mensaje.

Han pasado seis meses sin verse y cuando lo van a hacer, Tony decide no quitarse el traje. Para qué, si no necesita verle de cerca ni necesita tocarle. 

Si con el traje puesto puede evitar mirarle a los ojos, bueno. Es un plus.

*

Los ataques de los Chitauri en diferentes partes del mundo se suceden. Llegan en avanzadillas y no hay que ser muy listo para saber que todo está en el abismo, a punto de explotar. Con los Vengadores desaparecidos hay un límite de lo que Tony puede hacer.

Hay una amenaza que puede acabar con la Tierra y con todo el universo conocido pero eso a Tony no le da miedo. Le da miedo escuchar su nombre en los labios de Steve, los recuerdos de noches compartidas y despertares juntos.

De traición.

*

La primera sorpresa es que aparece de civil. 

Tony supone que alguien estará con su traje y con su escudo. Quizá Clint, que es uno de los pocos que puede lanzárselo sin miedo a cortarle la cabeza.

Necesita pensar que no es Bucky, porque no cree que esté preparado para verle.

—Tony.

Suena igual que en sus pesadillas.

—Cap.

Están en almacén abandonado en medio de Nevada y Tony puede oír la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, le parece que podría vomitar ahora mismo a sus pies. Se alegra de llevar un par de días sin comer. 

No le da ni un minuto de tregua.

—¿No vas a quitarte el traje?

—Me gusta conservar mi vida. 

La amargura se trasluce en su cara, como si hubiera esperado que ese tema no saliera. Tony no es tan inocente, pero prefiere no seguir por esa línea de conversación.

—Mira, Tony, yo solo quiero…

—Acabar con lo que sea que está pasando, lo sé, yo también. Así que centrémonos en eso. 

Empieza a proyectar lo que han podido analizar y Steve escucha, callado, por una puta vez.

*

Se reúnen cada poco, empiezan a comunicarse por una línea segura que consigue montar Tony. Su voz en la oreja es siempre criminal y después de cada vez Tony se quiere arrancar la piel a tiras. 

Sigue yendo con el traje y Steve sigue yendo de civil. Tony no consigue quitarse más allá de la máscara, y no siempre. Cuando lo hace, Steve le mira con algo que no sabe descifrar. Antes era capaz de descifrarlo, era un puzzle sencillo para él pero ahora no lo conoce.

Rhodey le mira cuando llega y, Dios le bendiga, no le dice nada. Se acerca a él con las muletas y se deja caer a su lado.

Tony quiere pedirle perdón pero ya no le quedan palabras para hacerlo.

Llevaba tiempo sin caer en antiguos vicios pero ahora, cada maldita vez que vuelve, tiene que beber whisky hasta caer porque no hay otra manera de dormir cuando uno ve esos ojos azules, la mandíbula marcada cuando están mirando algo que Tony proyecta en una de las mesas.

No tocarle es lo más difícil y más fácil que ha hecho en su vida.

*

Hay unos picos de energía en el desierto y Tony se desvía en su camino antes de ver a Steve para investigar. Friday le recuerda que lleva veintiocho horas sin dormir.

—Si quisiera saberlo te lo hubiera preguntado.

Friday no dice nada más. Analiza el suelo bajo sus pies y encuentran una habitación escondida en medio de la puta arena. Tony desactiva la trampa, piensa “amateurs” y abre la escotilla que lleva hasta ella. 

La segunda trampa le pilla de sorpresa y aunque el traje le protege de la mayoría, parte de la metralla que sale despedida se cuela entre sus junturas y arde, le lanza a treinta metros por el aire seco del desierto. 

El golpe en la cabeza deja escapar algo caliente dentro de su casco y a Tony le da tiempo justo a decir “rellamada” antes de caer inconsciente.

*

La voz se cuela hasta él. Dice su nombre con preocupación y Tony la conoce, la ha oído antes mil veces, enfadada y preocupada y triste y entre gemidos.

—Joder, Tony, no puedo, necesito que quites el seguro del traje, la opción manual no está. Tony, joder. Espera, anulación _star-spangled_ -01567-marzo.

Aire en su casco, aire en su piel, aire en las heridas de su cuello. Demasiada luz y, delante de ella, Steve.

—Oh, dios, estás vivo, el traje se había bloqueado y no sabía cómo… no conozco este traje. 

Tony consigue volver a respirar bien y hace recuento de daños. 

—Creo que no es grave. 

—No lo parece para nada —replica Steve.

A pesar de ello le ayuda a levantarse. Por un momento está hace años, solo en el desierto, y las imágenes vuelven a su cabeza. Necesita hablar para no recordarlo más.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Me llamaste y pudimos localizarte con eso. No estábamos lejos. —explica, y el tono es enfadado. Dios, ha echado de menos hasta eso—. ¿Cómo vienes a mirar algo así sólo, Tony? Maldito seas, sigues igual.

Tony podría contestar que realmente no tiene a nadie a quien arriesgar ya pero le parece demasiado patético. Podría contestarle que si quiere traer a Rhodey en brazos, que lo haga. 

—¿Estábamos? —dice, frenándose. 

Steve asiente mientras se acercan al quinjet.

—Clint y yo. 

Tony asiente porque _al menos_ es Clint. Steve le está llevando a él y además arrastra la carcasa de su traje con el otro brazo. Le pone en la parte de atrás, dice unas palabras a Clint que Tony no escucha y coge el botiquín.

Despegan.

Se arrodilla a su lado y le va a quitar la camiseta pero Tony le para.

—Vamos, Tony, si te desangras nadie va a creer que no he tenido nada que ver. 

Está sonriendo un poco y a Tony no le responde el cuerpo y no le quedan ganas de aguantar. Se deja hacer y Steve no dice nada ante el golpe en sus costillas que ya amarillea, porque no es de hoy. Aunque seguramente tenga alguno parecido en la parte del culo.

Le limpia la sangre de todos los puntos donde está saliendo, le pasa la gasa hundida en desinfectante y duele, pero más duele cómo le mira, como si se fuera a romper. Sus dedos son como los conocía, rugosos y con callos, sus manos grandes como malditos guantes de béisbol. 

—Tony, ¿por qué has dejado activo mi código de anulación? 

Le hace la pregunta sin mirarle a los ojos. De hecho, le hace la pregunta como si estuviera preguntando por el tiempo y no por algo que claramente dice algo de Tony que no quiere contar., de cómo no ha sido capaz de borrarlo porque borrarlo significaba destruir el único reducto de confianza que le quedaba en Steve.

Steve se sigue moviendo y no parece esperar realmente una respuesta. O quizá la sabe.

Le pone una de las manos en el pecho para asomarse hasta el otro hombro de Tony y Tony no tiene fuerzas para resistir la tentación.

Levanta la suya y la pone en la nuca de Steve, rozando el pelo. Steve le mira y se quedan así durante segundos que le parecen años, que son diez vidas enteras.

Mueve el pulgar hasta sus labios cuando Steve va a decir algo y niega con la cabeza. Tony le toca la línea de la mandíbula, se posa en su pulso en el cuello y después termina de nuevo en el pelo. Se llena de esa mirada, de la visión de tenerle por un segundo aunque no se lo pueda permitir, aunque no se lo quiera permitir porque no puede olvidar lo que pasaron.

Besarse sería tan fácil cómo alzar la cabeza otros dos centímetros. Steve se dejaría y seguramente eso es lo peor, que la decisión es de Tony y Tony preferiría no tener que tomarla. Sería mejor que Steve lo hiciera, como cuando era al principio y se besaban con enfado y con odio y como si no se gustasen. 

Quiere volver al principio. 

Deja caer el brazo y cierra los ojos. Escucha a Steve dejar escapar el aire retenido con una respiración temblorosa. 

No vuelve a moverse hasta que termina y para entonces le pesan los párpados toneladas.

—Puedes dormirte, ¿sabes? No te vamos a hacer nada. No te voy a hacer nada.

Y no debería, pero Tony cierra los ojos y duerme.


End file.
